


Morning Yoga for the Soul

by FormorrowSur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Sex Toys, Yoga, don't worry there's no cheating, open marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormorrowSur/pseuds/FormorrowSur
Summary: Yang wakes up to find her wife and father in law already gone for work, leaving her alone with her mother in law, who's currently doing her morning yoga. Yang has little to no self control, so of course things get out of hand quickly





	Morning Yoga for the Soul

Yang’s eyes flashed open, red for a moment before fading to lilac. The nightmares were still there, even after the whole near apocalypse was behind them. She could cope with them now, it wasn’t jolting up in cold sweat any more.

Reaching beside her, she sighed as she found the bed empty. Menagerie was in chaos after the whole situation with Salem, Blake was helping her dad sort everything out. Yang wanted to help, but she didn’t know the first thing about any of what they did, so she came as her wife’s moral support.

She knew she’d have to leave early, and looking up at the clock it still was, but clearly Blake had already made her way to work. She had asked Blake to wake her, but thinking back she had no idea why she thought Blake would ever do that instead of letting her get some extra rest.

She took her prosthetic arm off the bedside table and attached it, stretching and cricking her joints a bit. She just needed to get through her usual mourning routine. A quick shower, slipping into her yellow tank top and some shorts, Menagerie was hot for someone who hadn’t left Vale before a few years ago. All that was left was some coffee.

She trudged out of the bedroom and made her way into the kitchen, pouring some coffee from the pot to a mug. Sighing with content, she sipped the boiling hot drink and looked out of the open door. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped forward to investigate as she took another sip, only to choke on it as she saw outside onto the balcony.

Kali was in typical yoga gear: a tank top and yoga pants, doing the plank pose. Yang gawked, feeling bad for staring but unable to stop doing it. Kali’s whole body was tanned and smooth, long legs with curves in all the right places. Just her hips gave Yang immoral thoughts, and her ass was a greater wonder of Remnant than the CCT. She continued for a good few seconds, going to open her mouth only for Kali to stand and turn.

“Oh, good morning Yang. You’re up early for you, are you alright?” She asked, in her always warm tone. It made Yang smile a little, having someone like Kali seem to be so caring. She felt her own blush more as she smiled though, only making her think about her current predicament.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to get up before Blake left. Guess I was still too late.” She answered. Kali frowned and shook her head.

“It’s alright, Yang. I do it all the time with Ghira, he gets up so early to get to work. When she comes home, she’ll be all the needier for your attention because of it. And you’ll give her all the attention you possibly can.” She got back into a good stance and slowly bent down.

“Oh gods, not downward dog. Anything but that.” She thought, as Kali bent, her tight leggings meaning every curve was practically exposed. She may as well have been wearing nothing. Yang took a deep breath, this time not giving herself the chance to slip up and looking directly away.

“I guess you’re right.” She mumbled, taking a big drink of her coffee. It was still a bit too hot, but it was a distraction at least. Not that the skyline of Kuo Kuana wasn’t beautiful enough, but nature and architecture alone weren’t enough to distract Yang, she was a woman of very particular interests and an incredible body was the greatest of those interests.

Within a few seconds, Kali was back up again, taking a deep breath and stretching a bit.

“Well, let’s take your mind off it for now. One of the things you and Blake have in common is the ability to beat yourself up.” She said as she relaxed and turned back to the door, heading in. “Coffee isn’t a particularly healthy breakfast. Would you like some bacon and eggs? Or some pancakes?”  
Yang wandered inside after her, staring at the back of her head. She’d learned by now that this wasn’t optional.

“I think savoury today,” she answered, “So bacon and eggs, please.”

“Huh, usually you jump at pancakes.” Kali hummed as she started getting everything out. “I understand the desire to change things up a bit.” She swayed her hips as she moved about, as she always did, only now the effect was so much greater on Yang.

“Well um, yeah, I guess that’s it.” She mumbled, refilling her mug. Kali raised an eyebrow, putting some bacon and a couple of eggs into the frying pan.

“Are you really okay though, sweetheart? You’ve seemed off all morning.” Kali asked, seeming concerned.  “I know you said you were upset about missing Blake, but it just seems like there’s something more going on.” Yang internally cursed how good Kali was at noticing stuff like that.

“No no, it’s okay, it’s fine. Just…” She screamed at herself internally. Why had she added that last word? She argued with herself internally, leaving just silence in the air. “Uuuuuuuuuuuuh never mind?” She tried to weakly cover her back, knowing there was no way Kali would just let it slide.

“Oh.” Kali said, seeming to have had an epiphany. It immediately made Yang’s heart race. “I didn’t think… I guess you did walk out on me in some rather suggestive positions. I’m so sorry I just didn’t think you’d react like that.” Kali blushed a bit and turned back to the frying pan. “You shouldn’t be so shy about it though. You’re a stunning young woman, if you weren’t tied down I wouldn’t mind~” There was the hint of a purr in her voice that sent shivers up Yang’s spine. She had to bite her lip a little and look down bashfully. Bashful was not a normal look for Yang, she felt so weak to Kali it was a little scary.

“Me and Blake are in an open relationship. She said it was pretty common among faunus, and it suited me too.” Yang replied. “I mean, not that I’m making any kind of proposition, just saying, I’m not so tied down. I’m not sure she’d be pleased it was her mother, though.” She tried to joke her way out of the situation, but Kali wasn’t getting off topic.

“Oh I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, unless you made a specific rule against it. She’s right, though. Me and Ghira are open too.” She plated up the food and walked up to Yang, handing it to her. “Just so you know.” She said quietly, with a small wink.

Yang was further stunned. Flustered even at this point. Kali picked up the frying pan and utensils, moving over to the sink to wash them up. Yang had been pushed past a threshold, though.

 She scoffed down a piece of bacon before putting aside the plate and going in for what she really wanted. Her hands firmly gripped onto Kali’s hips, pressing her up against the counter before she buried her face in Kali’s neck, kissing it with need. Kali was lightly glistening with sweat after her morning workout, but that was a bonus for Yang rather than a turn off.

Kali let out gentle moans, reaching back and putting a hand on the back of Yang’s head to hold her in there.

“I guess you’re right.” Yang whispered into Kali’s neck, nipping at it gently. It felt so wrong, but she was too impatient, too impulsive this early in the morning to turn her down. Besides, Kali was indeed right in her logic.

Reaching around, she grabbed Kali’s chest, moaning into her neck as she played with her breasts, met in harmony by Kali’s moans. Yang moved her left hand down and took such a firm grasp of Kali’s ass she was worried she might make it burst, but gods it was worth it. That seemed to spark something within Kali too, pushing her past whatever slight doubts had lingered.

She spun around, roughly pushing her lips against Yang’s, and hopped up onto the counter. One of her hands too was on her partner’s ass, only Yang’s wasn’t close to bursting. You couldn’t make a rock burst. Her other hand wandered over Yang’s lower torso, ever so gently pushing up the tank top and running over Yang’s abs, making her purr again.

“I love a toned woman.” She whined between kisses, pushing the tank top up further and further until it was just below Yang’s breasts.

As if to prove herself, Yang smirked a bit and reached up, taking a hold of Kali’s top and tearing it apart. As the rags fell off her, Kali blushed deeper, finding the display of power indeed incredibly hot. She pushed up closer to Yang, reaching back and undoing her sports bra, letting it fall away to leave her entirely topless, revealing her large pierced breasts, making Yang gasp and Kali smirk in response. She wrapped her legs right around Yang, leaving her more attached to her than the counter top.

“Take me to my bedroom. Now.” She growled, just as impatient as Yang at this point. Yang nodded, grabbing her ass firmly and carrying her through a corridor and into the master bedroom. As they went, Kali pushed Yang’s tank top the last of the way off her body, throwing it aimlessly down the hallway.

Yang walked them into the room and up to the edge of the bed. As she let go, so did Kali, letting her fall onto the bed. She moved back and spread her legs, revealing the huge dark patch between her legs from her desperation. Between blinks, Yang’s eyes went red for a second, her pulse racing at just how needy she was making such a goddess of a woman.

Reaching down, she gripped onto the pants and unceremoniously tore a large hole in them, revealing Kali’s soaked, tanned crotch, with a small tuft of well kept hair. Grabbing her by the hips, she flipped Kali over and onto her knees, leaving her face against the bed.

“You really are a forceful ooOOOOOOOOOOONE!” She went to tease, but utterly lost it as Yang dived in and licked up Kali’s sex, the younger blonde holding onto Kali’s plump ass for dear life. Kali’s hips moved back, wanting more, needing more. Yang happily obliged, sliding her tongue right up to Kali’s clit and working on it with perfect accuracy. Kali bit her lip, letting out slight moans and gasps, until a particularly hard lick made her let go and release a deep, guttural moan that would echo throughout the whole house.

Yang lapped at Kali’s sex more, cleaning up all the juices she could, before going right to the source. She pressed her face right up against Kali’s crotch, her cheeks on Kali’s thighs, and roughly pushed her tongue as deep into her as she could reach, making more moans for all the guards to enjoy.

Yang’s madness wasn’t without a little method, though, as she aimed her tongue down to just graze and tease Kali’s g spot, eliciting a pleasurable mix of aroused and impatient noises from her as Yang teased her.

A powerful smack on her ass forced out a loud, whiney moan out of Kali as she was spanked so hard she was pushed forward several inches. Feeling herself slide off Yang’s tongue though, she immediately pushed back against Yang’s face hard, punching the bed a few times as a warm stinging spread over her ass.

Everything Yang did pushed Kali bit by bit by bit closer to the edge, making her grip hard enough onto the sheets that they came off the corners of the bed. Seeing what she’d caused, Yang had decided Kali had endured enough, pushing her face as far up against Kali’s ass as she could so she could aim her tongue right down, frantically licking at Kali’s g spot. Within seconds, it was too much, and Kali screamed the loudest yet as she coated Yang’s chin with her juices.

In the next few blissful seconds, the only sounds were the pair of women panting. Yang wiped her chin clean, crawling up next to Kali and laying down. Kali pulled her face out of the bed and took a few breaths, trying to regain some control of herself.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked, genuinely concerned she’d broken Blake’s mom. Kali nodded silently, moving to be upright on her knees so she could really breathe. It was the first time Yang had gotten to really admire her without all her clothes on. She was busty, perfectly so, and although her chest was aged it was in a way that only gave more appeal to Yang.

As Kali relaxed again, she smirked a bit, and silently moved to straddle Yang’s lap. This time, she was in charge. Leaning over to her bedside table in a way that left her chest right over Yang’s face, Yang leaned up and hungrily took a teat into her mouth. Instead of the expected uncontrollable moan, there was a very small one, and a chuckle.

“Good girl~” She purred, opening a drawer. Hearing these words immediately made Yang’s eyes widen, hitting something deep and shameful in her. From the drawer, Kali pulled some ribbon, giving a small smirk. “I’m sure you’re used to this by now, aren’t you sweetie?” She asked rhetorically.

Yang looked to the side to see the ribbon, and the drawer almost overflowing with sex toys. For a second, she was so distracted by the plans she was making in her mind involving said toys, she blanked that there was actual sex going on in the moment. She was brought crashing back to reality when Kali spoke up again though.

“Arms up, sweetie. Mommy needs to tie you up, so you don’t squirm too much.” Yang’s head snapped back up at Kali as she heard the words, her eyes immediately filling with horror and shame. It had seemingly come from nowhere, something so kinky just from the air. Yang didn’t even think much about the fact she’d immediately raised her arms when told to. There was no hiding it now.

“Good girl~” Kali praised, sending a shock of pleasure all up Yang. Kali pressed Yang’s arms together and tied them together, then she tied that ribbon to the headboard. Crawling back down, she kissed Yang deeply before getting up and walking around.

First, she quickly made away with Yang’s shorts, licking her lips eagerly at how invitingly wet Yang was. The she went about tying each of Yang’s legs to the posts at the end of the bed. All the ribbon was taut, leaving Yang spread eagle with little she could do about it.

Kali was so tempted by Yang’s pussy, but first she needed to make sure Yang knew her place. She got onto the bed next to her and straddled herself over Yang’s face, hovering a few inches away. “Mommy wants you to clean her up. Just cleaning, no funny business. Be a good girl, and you’ll get your own fun.” She said, letting Yang nod in agreement before slowly sitting down.

The promise of being a good girl was too much for Yang to ignore, she licked up every stray drop of cum with great need, but was oh so gentle when it got to more sensitive areas to make sure she didn’t break Kali any more.

As she was done, she looked up at Kali and nodded, prompting Kali to slide down so she was completely on top of Yang, their heavy busts pressed together as Kali lightly kissed her.

“You’ve been a very good girl for mommy. Just lay back and let me take care of you.” She whispered as a pair of fingers slipped their way inside Yang’s sex. Yang’s head fell back against the pillows, and she let out gentle moans as Kali expertly worked her fingers.

She totally lost concentration on everything, lost every thought outside of this room. She didn’t even know how long it went on for, but for what felt like an eternity and yet not long enough Kali ever so slowly and masterfully fingered her, while kissing her all over her face and neck.

Almost like clockwork she’s pull her mouth away from where ever and purr something. “You’re such a good girl, Yang. Mommy’s so proud.” She’d say, and Yang would stay silent besides her light moans, only ever reacting to the words by blushing. She was still ashamed of how much it got to her.

Even with how gentle Kali was being, Yang felt her orgasm start to build. It made her whines more desperate but no less gentle. Kali, upon seeing this, gave a toothy grin and shifted herself a bit. Her wrist now rested against her own crotch, and her head moved down lower to be against Yang’s chest. Slowly, she gave Yang’s nipple one slow lick before starting to slowly roll her hips as her fingers started working again. She was fucking Yang, and seemed to be loving every second.

“I was gonna use my strap on, but this just feels so much personal. Mommy wants to make you feel loved.” She moaned, and it seemed to break Yang a bit.

“Yes~” Yang moaned back, bucking her hips back against Kali as best as she could. “Please. More.” She quietly begged, opening her eyes and looking down into Kali’s.

“Yes who?” Kali asked, giving Yang’s teat another lick, making her moan once again.

“Y-yes…. Mommy.” Yang finally said, and immediately one snowflake lead to an avalanche. “Yes mommy, please, fuck me! Make me feel good and let me prove I am good!” She whined loudly, pulling on her bonds hard. It felt so dirty to say such things, not necessarily in the good way, but Yang couldn’t ignore how good it felt to say it, both in her head and between her legs.

Kali smiled once again and nodded. “Of course, sweetie. Mommy will make you feel amazing.” She replied, before taking Yang’s teat in her mouth and sucking as she stopped her hips for just one second, lining back up perfectly upwards to Yang’s g spot before suddenly letting loose, thrusting her hips and moving her fingers into Yang perhaps faster than anything had ever fucked her.

Yang threw her head back, moaning, and then screaming with pleasure. It was all so overwhelming, her emotions overflowed, and tears grew in her eyes, but she didn’t hate any of it. No, no it was incredible. Suddenly, her mouth opened wide and her pussy clamped down on Kali’s fingers hard. She came, but the only sounds she made were squeaks. It was too overwhelming for even moans. With each wave of pleasure, her body bucked powerfully upwards, straining the wooden beams she was bound to.

Kali released Yang’s boob and moved upwards, lightly kissing Yang as she came down from her orgasm.  
“Shhhhhhhhh It’s alright sweetie.” She said quietly, as Yang’s bucking relaxed into gentle writhing, as she struggled to cope with this level of pleasure.

Kali let her one of her claws spring out, and cut off Yang’s bonds at her wrists and ankles. She then got up and stretched a little.  
“Well, I certainly need a shower now.” She said happily. Yang disagreed.

Grabbing her by the waist, Yang roughly pulled Kali back into bed and roughly kissed her. Her eyes were a burning red now, maybe it was from pushing the mommy thing so far, or maybe Yang was just so exhausted by everything that she didn’t have any self-control anymore.

Kali didn’t fight it though. She felt a little self-indulgent today, maybe she deserved to cum again. Yang pinned Kali down by straddling her waist, and reached up top open the drawer once again. Looking for just one second, she grabbed a long double ended dildo and forcefully rammed half of it into Kali. With how wet she was, there was no resistance at all.

Getting off her, Yang moved Kali onto her side, pushing one of Kali’s legs straight up. Her legs went to a right angle with ease. Lining herself up, Yang slammed down onto the other half of the dildo, earning a grunt from them both as their movements now brought each other pleasure.

Yang held Kali down with one hand on her shoulder, while the other wrapped around Kali’s leg to hold herself in place. All the while, she started bucking and grinding hard, putting to use all those muscles. Kali just watched, not sure if to be more turned on by the physical pleasure or the muscular 20-year-old looking at her like she’s the hottest piece of ass in all of Menagerie. In all of Remnant even.

Their eye contact never broke as Yang fucked them both with her movements, only a few moans escaping their lips at first, more grunts and pants as all higher brain function was gone. All that mattered was their pleasure, now.

The bed under them creaked and strained as Yang rode the toy, giving herself a real work out now. Her body was glistening as much as Kali’s, and her abs were especially defined from all the use.

Slowly, moans mixed in with their grunts. They were perfectly in synch, physically and mentally. Their orgasms built together, closer and closer, moaning more and more, the bed starting to shake so much that the headboard was slamming into the wall threatening to break into the room next door before suddenly it all came to a head. They held their crotches as close together as possible as their moans reached a peak, going all silent again before their moans were of relief.

They continued to moan, both throbbing with the toy inside of them, staring into each other’s eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

In a blink, Yang’s eyes went back to violet, but for once she had no regret. The woman in front of her didn’t look scared or horrified, she looked pleasured. That made Yang especially satisfied.

Gently, Yang pulled herself of the toy, her breath hiking as her muscles desperately clamped to it, wanting it to stay. Yang chuckled as bit as she was freed, taking a deep breath to relax before reaching down and slowly removing it from Kali.

Kali’s orgasm was hitting her harder than Yang’s, she was only just starting to really come down from it. So when Yang pulled the toy out, Kali only moaned loudly, and her body shivered a bit. Yang chuckled and tossed the toy aside, climbing onto the bed and cuddling up to Kali, pulling the sheets over them.

They had no idea how long they napped, but they woke up to screaming.  
“MOM! DID YOU FUCK MY PARTNER? AGAIN?” Came the loud voice of Blake from the kitchen, likely having found the clothes and torn up rags laying on the floor. She didn’t sound quite so much angry, more fed up, like this had happened a dozen times before. Her sounds got closer and closer to the bedroom “For the love of god just ask me next time, will you?” She could be heard to mutter.

Yang snapped her head up at Kali, wondering just how long a streak she had of sleeping with Blake’s partners. Kali just chuckled awkwardly and blushed a bit.  
“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment if you have anything to say, or just really liked it.


End file.
